


Harry Potter: The Boy in Heels

by Tontonguetonks



Series: D.D.W.C. Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter in Heels, M/M, Sharing Clothes, clothes have no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontonguetonks/pseuds/Tontonguetonks
Summary: Harry tries on Draco’s heels, and likes it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: D.D.W.C. Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121147
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	Harry Potter: The Boy in Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge (that’s a mouthful)!
> 
> I think what tickled me the most about this is that apart from the title, it could easily be read as Harry or Draco wearing the boots! I didn't realize it when I wrote it, but reading back... I see it :p
> 
>  **Prompt:** Borrowed
> 
> [PhenomenalAsterisk](%E2%80%9C) made such a beautiful podfic of this piece! Thank you! I am so honoured. <3

He was supposed to be dressing for a Ministry dinner. Draco had laid out Harry’s clothes for him that morning, down to his socks patterned with little golden Snitches. Instead, Harry was admiring the way Draco’s expensive snakeskin heeled boots highlighted the muscle of his bare calves. Harry didn’t own a single pair of shoes with a heel—Draco owned nothing but.

Before they were lovers, Harry would listen for the authoritative _clack_ of Draco’s heels on the marble floors of the Ministry, waiting for the man to pass by Harry’s Auror’s office so that he might admire the swish of Draco’s fine arse.

“Darling, have you seen my cufflinks— _where are the rest of your clothes, you tosser?_ ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Boy in Heels by TonTongueTonks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920570) by [PhenomenalAsterisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk)




End file.
